


I'll Make Due With You

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Others there in spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	I'll Make Due With You

Sauli leaned against the kitchen counter intent on his project, preparing a veggie tray for the friends who were arriving in a few hours. Suddenly Adam was behind him, pushing him into the counter, kissing his neck, running his finger under the waistband of Sauli's bathing suit. 

"Stop! What are you doing? We have people coming in a little while and there are still things to do."

"I don't wanna stop. I need you. I need you NOW."

"No, you don't need ME, you need to find a place for those emotions you're feeling. I've been watching you, you're reading your Twitter feed, aren't you?"

"So what! I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. First a laugh, then a tear, then a smile. The fans love the album snippets, don't they?"

Adam backed away, looking at Sauli. "How can I ever live up to all the faith they've put in me? How can I thank them for always being there no matter what? Everybody knows. They always ask me why.... the djs, they ask me why. Shit, I don't KNOW why. Why do they think I can do this? It's not RCA who should be getting a percentage of this project, it's them. They never doubted me, even when I did, before you. Even though it made them crazy when I kept postponing and postponing, they'd take a deep breath and talk one another off the ledge. How do you repay that kind of devotion?"

Sauli saw the tears hovering in his lover's eyes, the combination of joy and confusion. "You DID repay them, baby. You made this fabulous album, You told everyone you talked to that it was for THEM, all those who had your back."

"And you, it's for you, too."

"Yes, and me. They have faith in you because you deserve it."

"But why ME? Ever since Idol, ever since the pictures came out. Ever since Ring of Fire. They jumped on the bandwagon and cheered me on. They sent me notes and presents. They voted for me. They fought for me and defended me no matter what. Even after I made some shaky decisions, they laughed. Lots of them laughed and told me it would be okay. There were times I just wanted to run and hide, wondering what I had done, what was going to happen."

"And what did they tell you?"

"That it would be fine, the first album would be great, I didn't need to compromise."

"And you didn't, did you?"

"A little," Adam finally smiled. " I compromised a little."

"And this time you had to compromise less, right? You got to be your own bossy self and even get a title that said so, didn't you?"

"Not BOSSY. I like to think I'm "persuasive.' "

"Do you know what they call it, the fans?"

"No."

"Charmicide. They make it sound like a secret super power."

"Did it work on you?"

"Am I here?"

"You are, my love. Please come with me, let me make love to you before our friends come."

"Let's make a deal. I'll finish what I have to do, you sit down and do something nice for your fans."

"Like what?"

"They're YOUR fans, you figure it out."

"They're YOUR fans, too. I see them flirting with you on Twitter."

"That is because I have my own super power."

"And what is that super power?"

"It is to make you smile, to make you happy. I am right, am I not? If you were sad, they would hate me. They would have me thrown out of the country. They are very crazy, some of them. But as long as I make you content, they will let me stay."

"You make me very content, even more so if..."

"No! Do not nag me. Let me finish what I am doing and maybe on the way to the shower we can take a detour. But only if you let me get this done. Go do something, make those crazy people fail."

"Fail? Oh, you mean 'flail.' I think you've been on Twitter too much. That's not even a real word.... at least I don't think it is. Hmmm, I know, maybe a short Twitter Party."

"Perfect. And be nice. Sometimes you get not nice."

"I'm always nice."

"No, sometimes you get prickly. Don't get prickly like a porcupine. Tell them only nice questions, and don't tell them I have to take their place for you to thank them.  
You are only fucking me to thank them."

"That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Ha! But it is true. If they hadn't made you laugh and cry, you would have been showered by now and thinking about where to put the food out for our guests. Instead, I have to be their, umm, what is it?"

"Their 'surrogate,' yes, you have to take their place so I can get all this screaming out of my system. They won't like you so much if they know that .. Never mind. It will be a Twitter party about the album, nothing else."

"Prickly."

"Hush."

 

@adamlambert Twitter PARTY!!! C'mon, ask me bout his album

 

25 minutes later...................

 

"Siipa, I'm going to take a shower." Sauli grinned and headed up the steps.

 

@adamlambert Thanks Glamberts! :) gonna make some dinner now.

 

"Sauli !!!!!!!!!! "


End file.
